Hawk's and Spider's Reunion DISCONTINUED
by Avengingoncer
Summary: . After 9 years of her mother not in the picture. She shows up to help the Avengers with a 0-8-4 mission. Problem is that she has wont say anything of her former life and now goes by Agent Alicia Rushmen. With her Dad furious at her Mom, A little sister who is confused, and enemies vengence agasint her family. Also her own feelings jumbled up. Can Ava find forgiveness in herself
1. Chapter 1:You Promised Though

**This is my first fanfic on this website I have this story on Quotev that is farther along if you'd like to read** **more. Thanks for reading hope you like it** **and please make my day by reviewing!**

" Daddy" Lillian or Lily shrieked.  
Ow! I'm always underestimating the range of an 9 year olds voices. I plugged my ears till my younger sister's shriek died down. She talked rapidly through the phone, Uncle Tony had given me for my 13th Birthday. She bounced up and down excitedly in my bed making the springs squeak.  
" Lily put Dad on speaker." I said trying to be patient with her.  
" How are my girls?" Dad's voice filled my bedroom as Lily hit the speaker button.  
" Good" We both chorused.  
" How is Paris?" I asked.  
" Beautiful, the Eiffel Tower is huge and the food is incredible. The only bad things is the traffic and that I'm here for work." He chuckled  
My smile was more strained than Lily's, who was giving him a full update on everyone in the tower.  
Everything probably seems normal to you. Two girls talking to their Dad who is overseas in business and is staying with family. I wish it was that simple sometimes. My name is Ava Barton and my Dad is Clint Barton famously known as Hawkeye. My sister, Lily and I live in the Avengers Tower with all the other Avengers. Though we and I aren't related to them by blood Lily and I still call them our Aunts and Uncles. The only person who didn't live in the Tower is Natasha Romanoff aka Black Widow, who happens to be our Mom. She and Dad had been married for 4 years ( yes they had me before they actually got married) a and Lily had just turned 2 months old. Life was good Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper had finally convinced them to move out of the apartment Dad and Romanoff shared the year before. Yes they still had to go save the world, but it went faster now that Romanoff had returned from maternity leave ( Dad had only managed to convince her to take a month after Lily's birth off), but then Romanoff left us when I was 6. She left my Dad to leave my Dad to take care of me and their 2 month old daughter with no warning or word, who does that! Well I guess she does. After Romanoff left us, my Aunts and Uncles stepped in to help take care of Lily and I when he had to go on missions. You may have noticed that I don't call Romanoff Mom. I want to make one thing clear just because she gave birth to me and my sister, doesn't mean she's my Mother. She wasn't there for us when we cried and laughed. No! She left her family and friends. How could she do that?  
" Your coming home tomorrow, Daddy" I heard Lily say happily though I detected a note if anxiousness in her voice.  
I heard a slight pause from Dad's end of the phone.A sense of dread and anger washed over me. I knew what was coming next.  
" You aren't coming back home tomorrow are you?" I sighed.  
" I'm sorry girls, but Agent Morse and I found a new lead. So I'm going to be here for a couple days more." He apologized.  
" You promised though" Lily whimpered slightly.  
Though we tried not to talk about the dangers of Dad's work as a spy and assassin for S.H.I.E.L.D, more for Lily's sake, even Lily knew the downsides of his work and danger of his work.  
" I know I pro-"  
" Don't make promises if you can't keep them" I snapped feeling guilty the instant they came out of my mouth.  
An awkward heavy silence laid in the room.  
" I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap Dad. Just be safe." I signed.  
" I always try. I have to go. Sleep good, girls."  
" Bye" I mumbled.  
I gently pried the phone away from Lily, who had a strong grip on it. I hung up the call. Setting the phone on my nightstand I hugged Lily trying to comfort her.  
" Why does he never come home on time?" Lily whispered.  
I could see tears forming in her grey eyes.  
" I'm not sure, Lil" I admitted. " do you want to sleep in my room tonight with me?"  
Lily but her lower lip and nodded. Not bothering to change into our pjs or brush our teeth we curled up on my bed.  
" I luv you, Ava" Lily murmured.  
" I love you too, Lillian Barton." I smiled.


	2. Chapter 2: Pancakes

**Thank you for Tribute122001 and all who has read this story. Please Review!**

I saw sunlight stream through the window into my bedroom. I looked at my clock it read a little over 8:00am. no doubt my Aunts and Uncles were already up. Though they all got up between 5-7 am. I hold a firm belief along with Lily that no normal person should get up before 8:00 am. I slid out of bed careful not to disturb Lily, who was still fast asleep. I grabbed some clothes and head into my private bathroom. Having a bathroom that is the size of a medium size bedroom with double sinks, soaker tub, a shower that two people could use at once, and big screen T.V are a few perks of having Tony Stark as your Uncle. Usually I'd take a nice long shower, but I didn't want to wake up Lily with the running water.

I changed my clothes for the day. I quickly brushed and curled my I put on a thin layer of mascara an foundation on. It had taken Aunt Pepper, Aunt Maria, and Aunt Jane to convince Dad I was old enough to wear make-up. When he finally relented Dad said I could have only two make-up pieces. Now what annoys the hell out me is the fact when people learn Lily and I are sisters they don't even bother to hide their surprise. I took after dad with my strong jawline and broad shoulders. No one is really sure where my natural bleach blonde hair came from (Dad swears he was dirty blonde his whole life though I doubt it). Lily is pretty much a "mini Romanoff" Dad says. She has copper hair though when she was like 5 it was this really vibrant red color. She is sort like a doll in my mind with her porcelain skin and big eyes. Though Lily is very energetic as many 9 year olds. There is a certain gracefulness she has that I don't, probably from taking ballet lessons at the New York Theatre Ballet every week since at the age of 4. The only thing we have from the other parent with physical looks is our eyes. Lily has Dad's grey eyes while I ended up with Romanoff's green eyes. I hated them when I was younger. I remember I had complained to Dad about it because people would marvel if they were blue, green, or violet when I was 5 when Romanoff was still with us.  
" They just make you more special, Ava. Besides who wouldn't love your Mom's pretty eyes." Dad had said at the time.  
I remember him catching Romanoff at the waist. They had just found out Romanoff was pregnant with Lily at the time and giving her a playful kiss on the lips. That what frustrated me I was old enough to remember about Romanoff and the memories I had of her were good ones. She was smiling or laughing in most of them. The old apartment had been small, but comfortable. We had been so happy I remember that what made me angry Romanoff left that happy family.  
Quietly I shut my bedroom and head to the elevator.  
" Good morning Miss Barton." Uncle Tony's personal robot butler thing whatever you called it J.A.R.V.I.S greeted in his typical polite ageless British accent.  
" Hello J.A.R.V.I.S, can you take me to the kitchen please?" I smiled at the tech. butler though can I? He has no body?  
" Of course, Miss Barton." Replied J.A.R.V.I.S  
The elevator made the ding sound when it reached the floor where the main kitchen was.  
" Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S"g  
" Your welcome, Miss Barton."  
Maybe I liked J.A.R.V.I.S because he was so nice and polite? I walked into the kitchen/dining area. All the Avengers was up.  
" Morning Ava." Aunt Pepper smiled at me warmly.  
" Morning" I greeted back." How are you, Peter?"  
"Va!" My 16 month old baby cousin laughed from my Aunt Pepper's arms.  
" I can put him in his booster chair." I offered to my Aunt noticing she was trying to balance Peter on her hip while trying to drink a cup of tea which is very difficult with a baby. Trust me I learned my lesson when I babysat Peter once and tried to drink a can of Coke once, not good.  
" Can you?" A look of relief appeared on her face.  
" Come see cousin Ava" I cooed scooping up the baby.  
As I put Peter in his booster chair I thought for the hundredth time. How on Earth did Uncle Tony become a Father? Peter was an exact image of Uncle Tony brown hair and all. I remember a week ago I heard Uncle Steve say and I quote " Please don't turn out like your idiot of a Father." While playing with Peter. It's sort of amusing that Uncle Steve is only impatient with Uncle Tony. Now Aunt Pepper was pregnant again with twins! She and Uncle Tony are waiting till the birth to find out the gender of the baby. I believe everyone is praying the phrase "Double Trouble" isn't true. Aunt Pepper is just shy of 4. months along and her baby bump was now noticeable. She just finished the phase where anything that smells, good or bad sent her to the bathroom throwing up. Aunt Pepper told me at the time she had tried to breathe through her mouth instead of her nose, but obviously that didn't work.  
" Where's Lily?" Uncle Bruce asked.  
I jumped slightly I hadn't seen Uncle Bruce sitting at the table. It was sort of strange to me that my quite smart scientist Uncle Was the raging Hulk.  
" She is still asleep in my room." I told him.  
" Your Dad told you about the delay." Uncle Bruce said not in a sympathetic way he had a lot of that in his life. No it was more in a ... Understanding way.  
" Yeah I know Lily was really hoping he'd keep his promise on being home in time. I'm just use to it now." I let out a sigh.  
" Anthony Howard Stark, don't you dare get in a fight with Steve!" I heard Aunt Pepper.  
" But-"  
" No, Tony. Instead of acting foolish you can feed our son."  
A second later I saw Aunt Pepper drag Uncle Tony over to the table and push him on one of the chairs.  
" Feed him" she said in her firm you-aren't-getting-out-of-this tone.  
I couldn't help but grin. Uncle Tony and Aunt Pepper reminded me more of a Mother scolding her child than husband and wife. I decided to leave the table and head into the kitchen.  
" Greetings Lady Ava" Uncle Thor greeted me.  
I stifled a giggle at Uncle Thor's speech. I don't think I'll really ever get use to it. Oh and yes it is awesome to have a god as a Uncle and yes I've been to Asgard,but only once for Uncle Thor's and Aunt Jane's wedding three years ago. They finally got married after their on and off relationship.  
" Good morning, Uncle Thor." I greeted back.  
" Pop Tart." He offered.  
For some reason years ago when the Avengers moved into Uncle Tony's tower. Uncle Thor gained a very strong liking to Pop Tarts especially the strawberry flavor. At Uncke Thir's and Aunt Jane's wedding their were Pop Tarts of all kinds of favors. It was hilarious watching the Asgardians react to the "queer" Midguardian food.  
" No thanks." I declined.  
I grabbed my mug I had got from Lily as a birthday present a couple years ago. It was cream colored and had a black arrow on it. I poured the coffee its earthy rich smell filled my nose. I stood on my toes attempting to grab the sugar. Dang it! I've told Uncle Tony 10 times already not to put the sugar on the very top shelf.  
" Here." I saw a hand grab the sugar.  
" Thanks, Aunt Maria." I took the sugar from my Aunt and put a little spoonful and cream in my coffee.  
I noticed that Aunt Maria's short brown hair was up in a stumpy ponytail and she was in her S.H.I.E.L.D uniform ready for work, which really could happen at any time. I felt my eyes wonder to her gold ring. Uncle Steve had finally proposed to her a week ago ( with the help of Dad threatening to make sure any Agent that disturbed Uncle Steve and Aunt Maria on their date with work that Agent will be demoted and sent back to the Academy, which I guess is really embarrassing for any Agent ) after the two of them dated for 10 years. I had helped Uncle Steve design the custom made ring. It had no diamond just solid gold with their initials engraved in the inner part of the ring. It was simple and romantic ( yes it's sort of cheesy, but ignore that). I wonder how Fury handled it, who happens to be Lily's and I's godfather. Yes you heard correctly old eyepatch Nick Fury, Director of S.H.I.E.L.D is our godfather. Anyway back to wondering how Fury reacted to the engagement. I imagine the old fatherly softy side of him is probably thrilled the woman he thought was like a daughter to him was engaged. While the strict deadpan Director Fury side of him is all scowling and saying:  
" You better not lay off work for flowers, dresses, and ribbons."  
" No problem I saw Tony move it. Steve is making pancakes if you want some." Smiled Aunt Maria knowing fully well my answer.  
I felt my mouth water. Uncle Steve was the best cook of the family. I never tried uncle Tony's cooking again after he tried to make me mac &Acheson when I was 5 and he broke a bowl trying to bang the pasta out of it. Uncle Thor even after all these years is till hopeless with the stove. Aunt Jane isn't at the tower much due to her research as a scientist though Uncle Thor visits her a lot. She got a Noble Peace Prize after creating a vaccine against breast cancer and now she is working on one for all types of cancers. Aunt Pepper is a good cook, but stopped when she got pregnant. Dad has been improving since the fire in the kitchen incident. Now he just grills and he isn't bad at it I admit. I'm not that bad at cooking. I can make a really good homemade mac&cheese ( don't worry it's editable!). Lily has a knack for baking. She makes really old cookies.  
" Where are they?" I demanded making a beeline to Uncle Steve and the pancakes.  
" Where's what?" Uncle Steve asked with his innocent look knowing perfectly what I meant.  
" The pancakes" I snorted.  
" And not say hello to your favorite Uncle ." Uncle Steve faked a look of hurt.  
" Hello Uncle Steve, may I please have a pancake." I said in my sweet little girl voice batting my eyes.  
" Here you go." Uncle Steve handed me a plate of steaming pancakes.  
" You guys are silly." Chuckled Aunt Maria, who'd watched the whole scenario play out.  
" Thank You." I bowed.  
I put on some maple syrup and whip cream. Then a good sprinkle of chocolate chips. Picking up my pancakes and coffee I head back to the table. Uncle Tony was somehow feeding Peter, but of course making a mess of him. Aunt Pepper was talking to a still very sleepy Lily.  
" Hey Lil" I sat down beside my sister.  
" Pancakes" Lily's eyes lit up and suddenly she didn't seem very tire anymore. She lived Uncle Steve's pancakes as much as I do if not more.  
" You can have some if mine, but you need to go get dressed first." I reasoned.  
it's that Lily ran off screaming in the top of the lungs for the whole tower to hear.  
" J.A.R.V.I.S. GET ME BACK TO MY ROOM ASAP!"  
" She got all that silliness from your Dad." Smiled Aunt Pepper.  
" Yeah, but I still love her." I smiled back.  
" We all do" chimed in Aunt Maria.  
Uncle Thor, Aunt Maria, and Uncle Steve sat down at the table with their own plate of pancakes.  
" While you have more of Lady Romanoff's persona-, Uncle Tjor stopped after a quick glare from Aunt Pepper.  
After Romanoff's left there was this unspoken agreement that no one said her name or talked about her. Dad had been so torn up after Romanoff leaving.  
" I apologize to you, Lady Ava I shouldn't have said that." Uncle Thor apologized with a guilty face.  
" It's okay Uncle Tjor." I tried to reassure him, but couldn't ignore the sinking angry feeling I had.  
An Akers silence lay across the table the only noise was baby Peter's babbling. A ding sound came from the elevator.  
" Sissy can you brush my hair." Lily ran over with her hairbrush in her hair, but stopped noticing the silence. She pulled a confused face, " are you playing Quaker's meeting?"  
The table burst out into a laugh. Trust Lily to make everyone laugh at the best and worse times.  
" No we were just...thinking." I explained." Come here and I'll brush your hair Lil."  
Lily sat down happily starting to eat my pancakes. As I brushed her hair I noticed her hair wasn't that bright anymore. When she was younger Lily had BRIGHT red hair now it was more toned down to a copper color. I finished brushing her hair and grabbed another firm from the utensils drawer. As we all there was a rare moment of silence. What everyone was thinking? I don't know. Maybe if the past? Or future? Hey! they could just be in the moment.  
" Sir, Director Fury is at the door. He'd like to see you and the rest of the Avengers." J.A.R.V.I.S announced through the silence.  
I saw my Uncles and Aunts exchange puzzled looks. Fury, I knew usually called ahead if he was coming or just told them to " get their asses over to the nearest S.H.I.E.L.D base and Stark, we'll know if you try to hack our database."  
" Send the old man up, J.A.R.V.I.S" Uncle Stark said.  
" I have to go give Peter a bath. Girls why don't you come with me." Aunt Pepper lifted Peter up.  
" I want to stay." I felt the words tumble out of my mouth before I could stop them.  
Everyone froze in place.  
" I don't know, Ava..." Uncle Bruce spoke up first.  
I took a deep breath calming my nerves down.  
" I'm 15 now I understand why we weren't allowed at the meetings 5 years ago from now, but I'm older now. I believe I have the right to know."  
For a minute I saw my family have a silent conversation I think by their glances to each other.  
" Fine, Katniss you can join us." Uncle Tony said calling me by my childhood nickname he'd given me.  
" I told you not to call me that." I mumbled under my breath.  
" That nickname is silly, Tony. I'm bringing Peter and Lily up." Aunt Pepper said.  
" Can a I help bathe Peter, Aunty? Also he needs his rubber duck." I heard Lily chatter to Aunt Pepper as they walked to the elevator.  
" Just stay quite for this or you'll not be in another meeting again." Warned Aunt Maria already going into Commander a Hill mode.  
" yeah I will" I nodded knowing she wasn't bluffing.  
" Now let's get this road in the show."grinned Uncle Thor.  
" It's actually let's get this show on the road, Thor" corrected Uncle Bruce.  
" Close enough "

Author's Note: For the Avengers age just imagine they haven't aged in the past 17 years and they are the same age as they were in the Avengers movie. Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting and Star Wars

**thank you to the amazing people who have followed, favorited, or read this story! It means a lot to me. As always please review and** enjoy **the chapter!**

I sat in Dad's seat next to Uncle Tony and Uncle Steve. Director Fury's reaction to me being in the meeting surprised me. All I heard was something along the lines of Barton's kid and not wanting an arrow in his head for letting me in the meeting when Fury mumbled. Nick Fury isn't that bad in a way he is a softie especially when Lily greets him.

" I need all of you for a mission-"  
" Well no duh Cyclops." Uncle Tony rolled his eyes interrupting Fury.  
" I will ignore that comment Stark. As I was going o say is that we received information from Barton and Morse-"  
" Is he okay?" I blurted out. Quickly I slide down in my chair more my face flushed in embarrassment.  
" Barton is fine. Anyway S.H.I.E.L.D suspects there is experimentation going on to turn humans into a new race." Sighed Fury probably in annoyance he got interrupted again.  
" A new race?" frowned Uncle Thor.  
" Sort of with the super serum it's the upgraded version of it. These humans would have the strength, speed, and stamina increase like the serum, but these people's genes are modified so they gain supernatural abilities. Barton and Morse found a couple files of it in a base and sent them to H.Q." explained Fury.  
" How do we fit into this, Sir?" asked Uncle Steve in his usual polite tone.  
" I want you guys to work with Agent Alicia Rushmen. She has experience with the super soldier serum and is one of our head leading agents for 0-8-4 cases."  
I looked at Aunt Mar- I mean Commander Hill from across the room with a questioning look.  
" Objects of unknown origin like Thor's hammer." She mouthed luckily I learned how to read people's lips in 4 different languages since I was 6.  
" ...Rushmen will come and live in the Tower so she may work in the case with all of you. Barton and Morse should have a full update when they come back." continued Fury.  
" When will Agent Rushmen arrive?" Uncle Bruce asked.  
" tomorrow morning."

" Tomorrow morning?!" cried out Aunt Pepper.  
Director Fury and Aunt Maria (she had to attend a last minute meeting with the C.I.A or was it the F.B.I?) had left a couple minutes ago. Uncle Steve had just finished explaining the mission to Pepper.  
" Did Fury say what time when this lady will arrive?" Asked Lily, who was playing with Peter on the floor. Though she was young Lily acted like my age when it came to missions involving our family.  
" The old man said sometime from 8 am to 11 am." shrugged Uncle Tony.  
Our family had stopped trying to hide things from Lily and I long ago especially when it came to mission details. Even if they didn't tell us Lily and I crawl inside the vents and eavesdrop on everyone's conversation to find details. It was Dad who was the tricker one. Though both Lily and I are multilingual (Both if us know French, English, Spanish, and a little bit of Russian) and can defend ourselves when needed Dad still didn't want us to learn more advanced stuff that spies/assassins learn. I guess he doesn't want us to go into the spy/assassin business too young like he and Romanoff did.  
" that's helpful." sighed Aunt Pepper.  
" Hey at least there is another woman in this Tower you can hang out with besides Aunt Jane." I pointed out from my seat at the couch, fiddling around playing Candy Crush on my Starkphone courtesy of Uncle Tony.  
" True admitted Aunt Pepper.  
" Am I not fun to hang out with?" pouted Uncle Tony  
" Half the time, no" I laughed  
Uncle Tony looked like a puppy that had just been scolded and banished to the corner, which just made me laugh even harder.  
" I love you, Anthony Stark 90% of the time, but Ava is right I barely hang out with other women. No offense to Jane, Thor." Aunt Pepper said quickly to Thor at the last part.  
" None taken Lady Pepper. I've noticed ladies in this releam like Asgard prefer each others' company." commented Uncle Thor.  
" The more time Pepper spends with Agent Rushmen the less chance you anger a pregnant woman, Tony." agreed Uncle Steve.  
" It's not like you spend half the time in the lab." added Uncle Bruce.  
" Are you all against me?" Uncle Tony asked with his fake hurt look.  
" Yes" we all chorused.

Thus began the most anticipated 24 hours in the Avengers Tower. Everyone was taking bets on what Rushmen looked like and her personality. The Tower was pretty much divided in half with Uncle Thor, Uncle Tony, Aunt Maria, and Uncle Steve saying Rushmen seemed like a blonde blue eyed kind of person. While Aunt Pepper, Uncle Bruce, Lily, and I thought brown hair and green eyes. J.A.R.V.I.S and crew ( the other robot things Uncle Tony created) already had Rushmen's room ready. It was the floor above Lily's, Dad's and I's rooms.  
Now we were all sprawled out across the main living room eating pizza and Chinese food while watching Star Wars.. Uncle Tony declared it was Family Movie Night after Uncle Steve he never watched Star Wars. I'm not sure Uncle Steve is liking the movie he seems more confused. I wasn't the hugest fan of Star Wars and I've already seen the movies. I looked at the clock. Damn it! It was almost 10pm. Lily and I had promised Dad we'd call him 30 minutes ago. I looked over to where Lily was sitting. She had fallen asleep with her head in Aunt Maria's lap. I decided not to wake her up I could tell her the details tomorrow.  
I said good night to every one and headed upstairs. Once I closed my bedroom door I took out my phone and typed in Dad's number praying he'll pick up. Luckily Dad picked up on the second ring.  
" Hey I thought I had been shunned." joked Dad.  
" Sorry, Uncle Tony insisted on a Family Movie Night and I lost track of time. Lily is asleep and I didn't want to disturb her." I explained.  
" It's fine, Av. Now tell me all about your day." I swore I could hear him smile.  
" Nothing much, but we have an agent coming to live in the Tower." I told him the details of Fury's visit.  
" Interesting, I'll look forward to meeting Agent Rushmen tomorrow."  
I was about to reply then I stopped realizing Dad's wording. Did he say tomorrow?  
" Dad, I thought you said you weren't coming home tomorrow because of more details." I now felt suspicious.  
" Whoops I'm guilty." I heard Dad chuckle. " I was going to stay longer, but the job went faster than expected. I was going to surprise you and your sister tomorrow, but I guess that won't happen. "  
" I won't tell, Lily" I rolled my eyes knowing that what he was about to ask.  
" Thanks, Av. Now go to bed." Dad ordered.  
" I was about to, Love you."  
" Love you too, sweetie."


	4. Chapter 4: Agent Rushmen Part 1

In the morning I was excited for today is the day Agent Rushmen will come and live in the Tower. When I got downstairs the family have dispersed. The only people in the kitchen area was Aunt Pepper, Lily, and Baby Peter.  
" Where is everyone?" I asked my Aunt grabbing myself some Cinnamon Toast Crunch and coffee.  
" Tony and Bruce are in the lab. Steve and Thor went to the gym about 15 minutes ago." answered Aunt Pepper.x  
" Hey Lil" I greeted my younger sister who was munching on her own bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch.  
Lily mumbled an indistinctive reply. She was usually very upbeat in the morning, but I knew she usually acted down on the days Dad was suppose to come home. Wait till she sees Dad tonight. Quietly she got down and took her bowl to the kitchen.  
" She been like that all morning." Aunt Pepper looked at Lily who was pouring herself more cereal with a sad smile.  
" Well wait till she gets a surprise tonight." I grinned.  
Aunt Pepper looked at me with a confused look. Oops! I wasn't suppose to say anything, well at least it was Aunt a Pepper she could keep a secret. Making sure to keep my voice low I told Aunt Pepper about Dad wanting to surprise Lily and I by being home on time, but he let it slip during our phone conversation last night.  
" That is so nice of Clint." beamed Aunt Pepper.  
" Yeah, so how are you feeling? Are they active?" I changed the subject, gesturing toward Aunt Pepper's swollen belly.  
" Pretty good! These two aren't as bad as Peter when I was pregnant with him. Though the cravings for this pregnancy are odd. So far I have had pickles with sour cream and goldfish with strawberry ice cream. "  
" Eww Aunty that sounds gross."  
Both Aunt Pepper and I jumped at the sound of Lily's voice we hadn't heard her get back in her seat. Well I guess that is one of the things that comes naturally when your Dad is Hawkeye. I took a deep breath to slow down my heart beat.  
" Jeez Lily, you got Dad's stalking skills" I gasped.  
Lily shrugged and continued eating her Cinnamon Toast Crunch. We continues talking for a couple minutes.  
" Ms. Potts, Agent Rushmen is here asking to come in." J.A.R.V.I.S interrupted our conversation.  
" Thanks J.A.R.V.I.S please let the others know and let Agent Rushmen up." smiled Aunt Pepper.  
In a record time of 30 seconds the whole family was on the floor. Lily's glum mood was now disappeared. Now she was asking Uncle Steve questions with rapid fire speed. The elevator dinged and I swear you could hear everyone take a VERY LOUD deep breath. With that the doors opened and a woman stepped out.


	5. Chapter 5: Agent Rushmen Part 2

The woman was younger than I thought would be. she looked to be around 30. I had to admit she was pretty with her caramel blonde hair pulled back in a short ponytail and light brown eyes looked big behind her glasses. Her frame was lean and slightly muscular. I saw her skin had a slight tan though to me it looked a bit fake. She wasn't dressed in S.H.I.E.L.D usual uniform to my slight disappointment (I was hoping she was more badass looking okay). Instead she wore a pair of skinny jeans and a navy sweater over a white button up shirt. I really liked her ankle boots maybe I could borrow them.  
" Agent Rushmen, nice to meet you. I'm Pepper Pots." Aunt Pepper greeted.  
" Hello Ms. Potts." Agent Rushmen smiled shaking her hand. I was slightly surprised to hear a slight Southern accent.  
" Pleasure to meet you, Ms. Rushmen." Uncle Steve shook her hand as well.  
" It's my pleasure too. Who's this?" Rushmen kneeled down at Lily's level with a warm smile on her face.  
" Lily is my younger sister. I'm Ava." I swooped in knowing Lily was shy around strangers. I saw her give me a grateful look toward me.  
" I didn't know any of the Avengers have kids." commented Rushmen.  
" Dad is protective of us. He's not here now though cause of a mission." I explained.  
" Dierctor Fury mentioned Agent Barton and Agent Morse were on a mission." Nodded Rushmen.  
After we all finished introductions, Aunt Pepper went upstairs to check on Peter and the rest of us sat down in the dining room at the table to talk about the details of the mission.  
" What has Director Fury notified you of so far." Rushmen asked after we all settled down.  
" He told us their was a new race of powered people trying to be created with a serum close to the super soldier serum." Spoke up Uncle Tony.  
" Okay well we suspected that after a sample of this serum was discovered on a raid done by Barton and Morse. It was some kind of lab with beds in it. In the serum it contained elements very similar to the ones in the super solder serum and elements normally found in 0-8-4 objects." explained Rushmen.  
"Fury said you have experience with the serum."  
" Yes I do." Rushmen looked at Uncle Bruce. " Many years ago I had the opportunity to actually examine the serum. It was a honor since it had been thought the serum was destroyed back in the war."  
Rushmen continued talking turning to Uncle Tony and Uncle Bruce about needing a lab. I noticed Uncle Steve had a slight frown on his face. I stepped toward him.  
" What's wrong you look worried." I expressed my concern.  
" Nothing it's just that the serum was destroyed I'm sure Peggy made sure herself that all evidence if the serum were destroyed. The only way to get it was possibly getting a sample of my blood and extracting the serum from it. Even up you got it the serum wouldn't be in its complete form."  
" Are you saying S.H.I.E.L.D is trying to remake the serum?" I frowned.  
" Maybe"  
I looked at Agent Rushmen. She was talking to Lily, who got rid of her shyness and now showing Rushmen some of her ballet moves. She seemed nice, but Uncle Steve was right I had a gut feeling that there was more this woman than meets the eye.


	6. Chapter 6: Father and Daughter

**Thank you for all of those who have reviewed they make my day! Let m kniw what you think of this chapter.**

 **I don't know if I can get in another chapter If I do it'll probably won't be as long as the others. AAHH! I'm dreading my last days on this website till the fall!Im freaking out with happiness just 7 more reader till I have 200 readers on this story! I feel like I'm dreaming!**

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**  
After the meeting, Alicia ( Rushmen insisted if she was going to live here that all of us call her by her first name) went to check out the lab with Uncle Tony and Uncle Bruce. Aunt Pepper went to drop off Lily at her ballet class. Uncle Thor had left to go visit Aunt Jane in New Mexico. So I just changed into a tank and gym shorts and went to the gym with Uncle Steve.  
" I like Alicia." I remarked wiping some chalk and wrapped some gauze tape around my hands. I headed over to the bars and started doing some twists on it. I have done gymnastics since I was 4. Dad didn't really want Lily and I to start learning to be lethal at a young age like he and Romanoff did. He only let me do archery, but I've been learning how to throw knives behind his back though.  
" She does seem nice, but let's hope she can help us." Sighed Uncle Steve,who had taken a place at the punching bag.  
" Fury wouldn't send us an agent who was useless." I pointed out trying to keep the momentum on the bars.  
" I guess..." Uncle Steve shrugged continuing his punches.  
I did a double flip which I must brag that a pro gymnast would be jealous of. I made sure to bend my knees when I landed so I could handle the shock from the landing. I walked over to the punching leg. I hit it with a couple kicks and punches of my own.  
" Why are you so...I don't know cautious with Alicia? I mean we all just met her a couple hours ago." I tried to ask casually.  
Uncle Steve stopped for a minute as if thinking about his answer. I paused my punching and turned to face him waiting for his answer.  
" Honestly Ava I'm not sure why. I have this feeling Agent Rush- I mean Alicia is keeping something from us. Also I feel like I've met her before, but I know I never seen her ever."  
" Same" I nodded knowing what Uncle Steve meant.

I jumped into the shower afterward. I changed into a pair of jean shorts and a white tank top. After I dried my hair and put it in a loose bun I head back into the living room. Aunt Pepper was back and was talking to Alicia.  
" try that it always work when I was pregnant with my daughter" I heard the last snatch of what Alicia said.  
" You have kids?" I asked walking in.  
"Ava, how was your workout?" Aunt Pepper greeted knowing I always took a shower after my workout in the gym.  
" Good, now what is this about kids?" I questioned curious to know more about Alicia.  
" I have a young 2 years old daughter named Kaitlyn Rose." smiled Alicica affectionally  
" pretty name." I commented.  
" My fiancé had wanted a way to honor his mother, Kaityln and his grandmother, Rose. So we agreed to name our daughter after them after we had found out the gender when I was pregnant with her." explained Alicia.  
" You have no ring though." I frowned.  
Alicia let out a soft chuckle. " I can't really wear ring due to S.H.I.E. L.D work. So I got a tattoo instead."  
She pushed up her right sleeve to show her wrist. On it were three dots that were made to look like freckles. They were put in the three points of a triangle.  
" Please explain" I gently touches each dot without thinking.  
" One point is my husband, another stands for my daughter, and the last one is me. We all connect like a triangle. " She smiled softly I thought I saw a flash of sadness behind her eyes, but it was gone before I could be sure.  
" Is your daughter staying with your fiancé?" Aunt Pepper asked.  
" No she is staying with my mother-in-law currently"  
Something told me not to ask why her fiancé couldn't look after their daughter.  
" Are you going to visit her and your mother-in-law while you live here?" Dang it! I wanted face palm myself. If course she'd probably visit her kid.  
" Yeah I'm actually leaving in about two hours to go have dinner with them." Alicia said after a quick look at her watch not fazed at all by my question.  
" That's sounds fun. Now tell me more about yourself"  
In the next hour, I learned a lot about Alicia. She was born in the Ukraine, but was adopted by a young couple and grew up in Georgia. She met Matthew Gates ( the fiancé I'd been talking about and yes Bill Gates is related to him, I believe his Uncle) during a mission and it took her two years till she finally went on a date with him after he kept chasing after her. About two years later she had given birth to Kaitlyn Rose and the year later Matthew had proposed to her. She finally had to stop to get ready to over to see her daughter and Rose.  
I was helping Aunt Pepper chop up some tomatoes for the sauce since we were having spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. One of the ballet moms had dropped off Lily and now she was showing her dance for the recital coming up in a couple weeks to Uncle Bruce and Alicia who was about to leave. The elevator dinged.  
" Greetings my mortal friends, I've returned along with the bow man." Uncle Thor voice sounded like a loud boom.  
I saw Lily pause her arms still in the air after hearing Uncle Thor's name for Dad. A second later, I saw a tired Dad walk out of the elevator still in his work attire. I watched Lily walk slowly to him. His same gray eyes looking back at him. He blended down.  
" Hey Lily" Dad said in his soft voice only reserved for Lily and I.  
Slowly Lily put her arms around him. " Daddy"  
I swear it was like a scene straight from some family movie, but I have to admit it was sweet to watch. After a minute Dad let Lily go and walked over to me.  
" Looked like you kept your promise" he pulled me into a hug.  
" Hey I don't break a promise." I smiled hugging him back.  
Dad talked to the rest of my Aunt and Uncles he turned to Alicia.  
" A pleasure to meet the famous Agent Barton finally." She held out her hand.  
" Call me Clint. You yourself are quite famous for your work with 0-8-4 cases. Thank you for helping us." He shook her hand back.  
" Just doing my job" She smiled.  
" Well I have to go take a shower cause I absolutely stink his for dinner Pep?"  
" Spaghetti and meatballs" Aunt Pepper shouted.  
" Sounds delicious. Will you join us,Ms. Rushmen?"  
" It's Alicia please and I won't be able to join you because I'm having dinner with my own family"  
"Well I won't stop you. It was nice to meet you,Alicia"  
" Same as well" with that Alicia walked out of the Tower.  
As everyone busses around to grab plates and drinks. I of course helped, but as I had watched the interaction between Alicia and Dad. It didn't escape me the validating thought well masked behind Dad's eyes and I don't know if it was just me but I though Alicia looked slightly nervous.


	7. Chapter 7: Husband and Quiche

**Many thanks to all who have reviewed, favorited/follow this story! Hope you like this update. As always please review! PS the quiche idea came from my best friend you will understand later.**

Alicia's P.O.V

I knocked on the door of a small white house. A woman, who looked to be in late 60's with pure white hair that was pulled back in a short ponytail answered the door.

" Alicia, we were hoping. Come in come in." the old woman ushered me in

" It's good to see you, Rose. What a pleasant surprise! Kaitlyn didn't tell me you were coming." I smiled kissing her cheek.

" Well I wanted to surprise you. Kaitlyn and little KatyRo are in the dining room" Rose said calling my daughter by her nickname that she had been given at a young age so people wouldn't get confused with her and her grandmothers.

I walked into the small dining. The lights cast a soft glow. Sitting in one of the chairs a woman in her early 50's with brown hair that were starting to gray slightly. She was holding the hands of a young little girl who was trying to balance her small legs.

" Alicia!" The woman smiled warmly. " Hey KatyRo , your Momma's here."

" Mommy" my daughter shouted getting off Kaitlyn's lap and ran over.

I scooped her into my arms. She was a combination of myself and Matt. She had Matt's straight hair and my red hair though it was a toned down to copper you could see some of Matt's brown hair in her. She had my porcelain skin and both of our green eyes though KatyRo's eyes were more soft than my vibrant sharp green ones.i

" Hey honey" I gave a her a gentle kiss on her head.

" I'm making my famous quiche, Alica" Rose went over to the oven to check on the quiche.

" Sounds delicious, Rose. Are you going to have some of Grandmama's quiche, KatyRo? I smiled.

" Yeah!" KatyRo flashed her pearly white baby teeth." Sounth god"

" So how is your government work with S.H.I.E.L.D isn't it it?" asked Kaitlyn handing me a cup of green tea.

I choked in the tea which didn't help since it was scorching hot. They weren't suppose to know about my job with S.H.I.E.L.D. " What? How!" I gasped after my throat didn't burn as badly.

" Matthew suspected you weren't telling the whole truth with the government job so one day he dropped KatyRo off with Kaitlyn and followed you to work to that huge building with that runway near the New York airport. He didn't get far cause of security, but he saw you swipe your card under and they did some crazy tech stuff. About an hour later, he saw. you come out and walking to the runway in some different outfit.. Lab coat and stuff was it Kaitlyn. He saw the S.H.E.L.D emblem and he came back to report." explained Rose, who sat down with her own cup of tea.

" The little stalker!" I mumbled." My senses are getting too rusty."

" He wanted to learn more about you and he knew you were secretive. After you came home with some bruises all over your body that had been last straw for Matt. So he started researching more about S.H.I.E.L.D and your position in it. He suspected you worked more in the lab and not often went in active field judge by your best injuries. ." put in Kaitlyn.

I fell quite letting KatyRo happily hum and play with my hair. I knew he had deserved to know, but it stung that he did all that behind my back.

" He wanted the best for you, Alicia dear. Matthew was looking out for you." Rose looked at me softly.

" I know it stings though." I sighed I would tell them a little of the truth." I use to be an active field agent but after an accident I changed to the lab and on other occasions I have to go in the field for other things...the less you know the better."

I saw Rose and Kaitlyn exchanged troubled looks they knew I was scurrying around the edges. I took another sip of the tea it was suddenly very cold. It was best they less they knew the better. Rose got up and took out the quiche and started plating it. She put some salad on the plates as a side then she handed them to us. KatyRo happily sat in my lap already shoveling pieces of quiche in her small mouth with the help of her fingers and fork.

" How long since he found out?" I asked quietly.

" About 3 months before his accident" Kaitlyn answered her voice somber.

I flinched had died little less than a year ago in a huge car accident that killed 3 other people and injured 2 people. I took shaky deep breath trying to calm down. Yet I couldn't push away the feeling of guilt and sorrow.

" We miss him too dear" Rose gripped my hair from over the table.

" But It's my fault he is dead." I whispered .

" What did you say?" Kaitlyn looked at me.

Both of Rose and her had turned very pale hearing what I said. By that my who,e body was shaking I fought a useless battle of tears. KatyRo noticed my tears and stopped eating. She worriedly put her hand on face. I pulled myself together and assured KatyRo that Mommy was fine.

" I said I k-killed Matthew." my voice cracked despite my efforts. Silent tears streaming down my face felt that felt like fire.


	8. Chapter 8: Memories

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in forever I've been very busy. Did you guys see Captain America: Civil War trailer just came out last night and I am internally FANGIRLING like crazy! Hope you enjoy the update please review.**

Clint's P.O.V

" Daddy are you coming to my recital tonight?" Lily looked at me hopefully at breakfast the next morning.

" I wouldn't miss it, Lil" I smiled it felt good to be home finally.

" Good cause I got a solo" she nodded in her little serious way and marched off for eggs and bacon courtesy of Steve like always.

" I got you the next week off from work, Clint." Maria told me taking a dip of her coffee.

" Thanks that means I have 4 days most likely" I sighed.

" Maybe believe or not Fury has gotten soft." shrugged Maria.

" Did I just hear of a miracle?" joked Alicia.

I saw Bruce and Thor jump not seeing the woman. Of course I heard her the only person who had ever managed to sneak up on me was ...Natasha.

" What is this miracle?" frowned Bruce with a confused look.

" Director Fury is known to rule with an iron fist" Alicia shouted as she walks to the kitchen to get her own plate of Chef Steve's breakfast.

" His fist us made of iron?"Thor said with a look of awe.

" We seriously have to teach you what are figures if speech buddy" I shook my head holding back a smile.

" Where are the others?" Alicia came back along with Lily.

" Tony has been holed up in his lab and Pepper is taking. Ava to took Peter with them." Steve said coming to the table.

" I didn't know Ava attended a public school?" Alicia blinked the only sign she was surprised.

" It's actually a private school and only recently she is in high school soI let her go to my reluctance, but I want her to live a normal teenage life. Lily here is homeschooled so it's easier with her ballet schedule." I explained catching myself by surprise that I just said all that so openly to this woman I hardly know.

" Yup, are you coming to my recital tonight, Alicia?" Lily looked at the woman.

" I'd love to if you want me to" Alicia gave her a soft smile.

" Okay you are coming then, UNCLE STEVE CAN I HAVE MORE BACON,PLEASE?" my youngest yelled though Steve was only a couple feet away.

" Sure " he chuckled getting up to go back into the kitchen with an eager Lily following him like a puppy.

I had walked back into the main living room after grabbing my coat. I saw everyone standing around in their disguises so they wouldn't be recognized too much. I had simply gotten a few blonde highlights and green contact lenses. Tony and Pepper didn't really need to hide who they were along with Ava. Steve just went all brunette and brown eyed. Thor couldn't come due to Asgard business. Bruce well he didn't come because crowds didn't suit him plus there is a higher chance of him Hulking out. I knew Alicia looked the same cause no one knew though she put in contacts and she looks so much different without her everyone was there except two people were missing, Alicia and Lily.

" Where is Lily and Alicia?" I asked.

" Alicia went to go grab her phone from her room and Lily has not shown." Pepper said holding Peter dang that baby was cute.

That sounded weird normally Lily was ecstatic for her recitals and was the first one ready.

" I'll go get her and the rest of you get in the car." I instructed.

I hurried to her room.


	9. Chapter 9: Confessions

**I know 2 update in one day. I feel like I need to make it up to you guys for the long wait sorry the chapter is fairly short.**

Alicia's P.O.V

I had found my phone and was heading back when I thought I saw a flash of tulle and red. I paused and retraced my steps to Lily's room. I found the young girl sitting on her bed in her dance attire. I noticed she was looking with empty and sad eyes at some sort of picture frame.

" Hey what are you doing over there?" I put on a concerned smile

" I wish Mom would come to my recital and watch me dance" Lily whispered not looking away from the picture frame

I went over and sat on the bed beside her. Their in the photo was a young woman in her twenties with flaming red hair and sharp green eyes. She was in a tutu that the top was black and gold and had a mixture of green and gold with a bit of black tulle has the bottom. One of arms was raised in the air gracefully while the other was down. Agent Romanoff was famous for her death glares and torturous lessons when enforced to train the new recruits of S.H.E.I.L.D. I bet no one would see her doing ballet.I wonder when this photo was taken it must of been a couple years ago judging by the quality.

" I wasn't aware your Mother did ballet." I looked at Lily.

" yeah I found the picture in some of Dad's old stuff and I smuggled it and hide it under one of the loose boards. I wanted to do ballet cause of her." Lily said with a distant look in her eyes.

" Does your Dad talk about your Mother much?" I asked cautiously not wanting to upset her.

" Not really" Lily sighed. " No one talks about her anymore or even mentions her name. It was as if Mother was a bomb. I use to ask about Mom when I was really young but all I got was a pained and angry expression from Dad and Ava. Everyone else would just look uncomfortable and awkward so I stopped asking."

" Oh" I sighed, the mother in me wanting to scoop her up and say I would be there for her.

Lily opened her mouth to say something but was hesitating. " Can I tell you something?Its sot of personal"

" Of course I wont tell anyone" I assured her. " pinky promise"

Lily let out a small giggle as we hooked our pinky together. the happy look quickly disappeared and was replaced with a serious one.

" Im tired of everyone walking about as if on broken glass when it comes to my Mother. I may be young but Im not stupid. I know she left us but she must of had a reason." Lily insisted.

" I'm sure Agent Romanoff did..." I hesitated saying my next words. " are you angry at her for leaving you?"

Lily frowned slightly, her eyebrows that moment she looked exactly like Agent Barton when he was in deep thought from the way her eyes started to cross the slightest inch and head tilted to the right. After a minute or two, she spoke up.

" No I'm not mad at her. When I was younger I would pretend she was invisible and only I could hear and see her. When I was 7 I stopped realizing it was sort of foolish. There have been times I would get upset about her not being there and claim I absolutely hated her but I think I just missed her. Though I only knew her for the first couple months in my life I just have a feeling that Mom didn't want to leave us but she had to like there wasn't a choice. It's just a stomach feeling I have."

" You mean gut feeling?" I gently corrected her.

" Yeah" Lily nodded. " It must foolish and dumb but I stand by it."

" No I believe you. In the field your instinct and those gut feelings keep you alive."

The next thing that happened I didn't expect. Lily rounded her small arms around me in a hug. I froze a second but hugged her back letting myself enjoy her warmth.

" Thanks for talking to me." She whispered.

" Anytime" I whispered back.


End file.
